This invention relates generally to glassware forming machines, and more particularly to a system for equalizing the closing forces applied to each pair of mold halves on a machine having three or more pairs of mold halves.
The invention is especially directed to a system for equalizing mold-closing pressures in an individual section (IS) "triple-gob" or "quadruple-gob" glassware forming machine of the type shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,472,639, 3,586,491, 3,607,207, 3,617,232, 4,448,600, 4,449,996 and 4,486,215, where it has been difficult o achieve proper closing of each of the three or four pairs of mold halves. One of the problems has been that the closing pressures applied to the pairs of mold halves has been substantially different, with excessive closing pressures being exerted on some mold halves and insufficient closing pressures being exerted on others.